


Dimensional Worlds

by istillwanttobeme



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Decisions, Dimensional Worlds, F/M, Falling In Love, Panem, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillwanttobeme/pseuds/istillwanttobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day-Katniss Everdeen, soon to be Hawthorne is a Time Travel<br/>scientist, trying to enter different dimensions. When she finally achieves her goal, she finds herself in a dimension in the future revolving around a country named Panem. Here she meets a boy, and falls in love. What she must do is make a choice...will she stay with him, or return home and leave Peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensional Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well this my first time on AO3, I come from FFN! I hope you like this story, please let me know what you think!!!

Chapter 1

A/N: Surprise! I had this plot idea thats been bugging me the last couple of days and I just had to type it out. It's a KatnissxPeeta fic so just wait! Tell me what u think about it!

I get up from my bed and wrap my robe tightly around me, even though I'm the only one at home in my little apartment shortly down from the lab where I study time travel. Everyone I know always doubts my ability to figure out the thereom for Time Travel, including my own fiancé, Gale Hawthorne.

I hear a knock at the door to my apartment and I know that he's here to have breakfast with me and then we'll both head off to out different locations in the University where we work. Gale works in the defence and security unit, mostly on War preparation and indentifying and working with guns and many different types of explosive devices one would find in that department and field.

I unlock the door and Gale walks in, instantly drawing me in his arms.

He kisses me on the top of my head as I snuggle my head into his chest. He has a bit of woodsy smell to him, which is actually quite a strange smell to have if he works inside a building all day long.

"Hey Catnip," he says to me, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Hey," I reply back, and pull away. As much as I love Gale and his affection, I am still very shy about showing any emotions or giving away my heart.

It actually took Gale a lot to even get the chance to talk to me. I always hated social society so I spent almost all my time locked away in a science lab with a calculator and blackboard, trying to understand high-tech theorums. It was only after Gale decided he liked War and defence studies, did we actually meet when I was the only one who could explain the interior of an explosive.

Even after that, Gale was quite persistant to spend time with me, and after many, many years spent together, he kissed me, and it just felt right.

"Breakfast?" I ask him, heading to my small lofted kitchenette.

"Yes please, Catnip. Whadya got?" Gale asks, sitting down at my breakfast nook.

"Store bought bacon and eggs, already prepared, or store bought pancakes?" I ask, and we both laugh at our inside joke.

Even though I am really swell with science and all that jazz, I am a clutz in the kitchen and have no sense of a possible cooking knack or skill. Everything we eat is store bought.

Throughout our breakfast I constantly start reaching for my notebook that I always keep with me no matter where I go, whether it be the shower, the store, work, or like right now, at the table, eating breakfast.

I have a hypothesis on a possible loop hole to get into the demensional worlds besides the one I reside in.

My hand is on its way to its destination when a much stronger and manlier one is placed on top of mine, stopping all thoughts of accessing my world of notes, vortexes and science.

I look up to the owner of the hand. His steel, grey seam eyes search mine, shooting down my desire.

I look down, shamefully, like a little puppy that was caught in the milkbones.

"Catnip, this is supposed to be our time. Where there is no science, no working, no worrying about what's going on; just spending time together. Us," Gale says, tilting my chin up to look me in the eye.

I nod, and look down at my bacon and eggs while Gale holds my hand and draws patterns of guns on it.

"You know, I was thinking about maybe pushing up the Wedding Date to your birthday, which is in three weeks. I know how you don't want a big ordeal, so maybe it'll be good. It'll be quite small, just eloping, and no one will have to know until long after we're married. I miss spending all my time with you. My apartment gets lonely...I want us to finally be together," Gale says thoughtfully.

I think it over in my head, surprised that its even a thought that came from him, even though its not unusual.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure."

Luckily I still remember the formula and hypothesis for the theorem that might just actually lead to a discovery breakthrough.

I walk swiftly to my whiteboard that is covered top to bottom with formulas and equations which have slowly accumulated over many years since I graduated high school.

I pull out my pen from my white stereotypical lab coat and quickly scribble down the thought.

After a few moments of evaluating this new addition, I head over to my actual time machine I have created by welding many pieces of sheet metal together and wiring many electrical surges and adding chemicals at certain formula constructions to achieve accurate results.

I add a Chemical compound to the other chemicals in a container which is connected to the wires and high electrical surges and turn a dial I have on the machine to a selective voltage.

Crossing my fingers and wishing that my theorem is finally going to work, I press a button which allows everything in my contraption to work.

A lightning strike appears along the wires and snakes across to the chemicals. When the two meet, a huge black explosive light flashes in front of me, blinding me from seeing anything.

I feel myself falling into a strange empty vortex with no idea what my surroundings are.

After what seems like forever, my feet impact the ground and I crouch down to steady myself.

As I stand up, a little wobbly and with my ankles sore, I realize that I am no longer wearing my lab coat. I am wearing a pale and worn blue, cotton dress in a warm April atmosphere.

Surrounding me are throngs of young women like me, aged eighteen. However, I am not eighteen. I am twenty. But catching my reflection on a broken piece of glass on the ground beside me, I see myself as an eighteen year old instead.

I gasp.

I am even more startled when a voice rings out among the audience, which causes me to stand on my tip-toes to locate the speaker.

A woman with pink hair stands on a stage looking far more chic in fancy clothes than the rags that I and the rest of the audience seem to wear.

I start to calm down from the terror, but what this woman says next scares the living daylights out of me. I have no idea what's going on and why she's saying these next following words.

"Welcome, welcome. And Happy Hunger Games!"


End file.
